Two me's? And he's in love with the other Kaiba?
by Ranma Higurashi
Summary: Seto/Jou and Seth/Jono. Jou and Seto both recieve Millennium Items from some strange figure and these items both happen to have spirits inside! These spirit's are Jounouchi and Seto's previous incarnations. The strange thing is...They're married!?
1. Default Chapter

~Jou's point of view~  
  
*Knock, Knock*   
  
"I'm comin'!"  
  
*Knock, knock, knock*  
  
"Jeeze. Hold your horses! I said I'm comin'!" Jounouchi opened the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is for you, Jounouchi Katsuya. Take it." A mysterious person enshrouded in darkness spoke.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, Who are you?" Replied a somewhat nervous boy holding the door.   
  
"My name does not matter. Just take it." The strange figure said disappearing, leaving said boy  
  
with the Millenium Ankh.  
  
"What the- What the hell?"  
  
Jou stared blinking where the cloaked man was previously standing not   
  
two seconds ago.  
  
That's when the Ankh started glowing...  
  
AAGH!!!!!!I know this is short but I really though this would be a good place to leave it for  
  
now...........I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, who can guess who our lovely Mysterious person is?   
  
First one to get it right gets the next chappie dedicated to them! YAY!!!!! Review please! 


	2. Explanations

YAY!!!!! 3 reviews!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!The first one to guess correctly was Dillen So the chappies dedicated to him!  
  
~3rd person Point of View~  
  
"Hikari!" A strange voice rang out.  
  
(Another one? Yeesh, so many strangers.)  
  
"Yah! Who the heck're you!?" Jou yelled slamming the door in fright.  
  
"I'm your Yami!" The figure replied sniffing some potpourri on the table. "Ooh! That smells good!"  
  
"M-my.Yami?" Jounouchi stuttered.  
  
"Yup! What's this?" Said Yami asked  
  
"Uh.P-potpourri." He stuttered uncertainly.  
  
(In case you didn't know they look exactly the same.)  
  
"Oh. It smells good!" The as-of-yet nameless Yami exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
"Y-yeah.Um, if you don't mind my asking.Uh.W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm your Yami. I came from inside the Ankh." He said pointing to said item in Jou's hand. "The name's Jono! What's yours, Hikari?"  
  
"Jounouchi" I bet we can guess who said that!  
  
"Jonachi? That's too hard to say. Do you have a nickname?" Jono asked him.  
  
"Jounouchi's my surname. My given name's Katsuya, but you can call me Jou, like the rest of my friends." Jou whispered, still somewhat shocked.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jou!" Jono said while messing with the TV.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Jou yelled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't!"  
  
( It would seem Jou gets over shock easy when someone's messing with his things..)  
  
"So um.Do you know Yami, Bakura, and Marik?" Jou asked hesitantly, not sure if this was a proper question.  
  
"Yup! The Pharaoh, and my two tomb-robbing friends, who lived at the palace with us! Between you and me, the Pharaoh's a jerk! Bakura and Ishtar are nice though." He whispered, giggling behind his hand.  
  
"Huh? But Bakura and Marik have been nothing but mean to us. Yami's really nice.most of the time." Jou said, confused.  
  
"Are you friends with the Pharoah's host? If so, that's why. Bakura, Ishtar, and I don't like him much because he was always a jerk to us. Even though Bakura and Ishtar are his cousins! He pretends to be nice to everyone else though." Jono told him.  
  
(Now we finally learn the truth about Yami! Yami: THAT'S NOT TRUE!! Oh shut up! It is now!)  
  
"Oh, did you live in the palace too?" Jou asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, but I'm not related to him. Thank Ra for that!" The Yami answered.  
  
"Heh, yeah. I probably wouldn't want to be related either. Wait, how did you live in the palace if you weren't related?" Jou asked again.  
  
"I was married to the High Priest. Another of the Pharoah's cousins." Jono answered, suddenly getting really sad.  
  
"Oh." Jounouchi replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I..I miss him..I haven't seen him in so long..I never did find out what happened to him.." Jono whispered near tears.  
  
"D-don't cry.Please? It sounds like you loved him a lot..I'm sorry.." Jou said a little awkwardly.  
  
"It's ok!" Jono said, perking up suddenly. "You know, you have to keep the Ankh with you at all times. You should probably find a more convenient way of carrying it!" He said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get some string." Jou said, taking the bait. Jono sighed in relief and followed him into the kitchen, obviously not wanting to talk about his marriage.  
  
O-K, PEEPS!!!!! There's chapter 2!!!! I hope it was to your liking. Now, who can figure out who Jono's husband is?! I'm pretty sure that one's a given so no prize this time around. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Trouble at Lunch

~3rd person Pov~  
  
"Um..Jou? I think you need to wake up....I'm not too sure..But this thing with weird symbols keeps on beeping...Jou?" Jono said whilst poking Jou awake.  
  
"Wha-huh?" Jou mumbled, turning over to look at the clock.  
  
"Holy shit!!! I'm going to be late!!" He yelled getting up, the Ankh hanging from his neck.  
  
"Hey, Jono, you can go back inside the Ankh, right?" He asked, putting on a shoe with a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Well, it's not really inside the Ankh, it's more like a Soul room, but yeah, why?"  
  
"I need you to go inside while I'm at school. Can we still talk while you're inside the Ankh?"  
  
"Yup! We have a mental bond."  
  
/ See? /  
  
\ Yah! J-Jono? Is that you? \  
  
/ Yep! Man, you should see the look on your face! /  
  
"Just shut up and get in the Ankh!" Jou said, blushing.  
  
"Heh heh, Yes sir, Hikari, sir!" Jono saluted, going into his Soul room.  
  
Jou glanced at the clock on the dresser.  
  
"Damn it!" And ran out the door.  
  
~Later that day, At lunch~  
(Sorry, too lazy to write about school)  
  
"Yo, Jou! You were late to Homeroom again!" Honda said sitting down at a table with his lunch.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jou sighed also sitting down.  
  
"I was sorta preoccupied."  
  
Honda snickered. (The perv!) "By what?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Jou spat.  
  
"Hey, Jou!"  
  
"Oh, heya Yuugi!" Jou waved, signaling Yuugi to sit down.  
  
/ The pharaoh! / Jono yelled, out of the blue.  
  
\ Uh, Jono? You ok? \ Jou's eyes got glassy.  
  
"Jou, what's wrong? Your eyes look all glassy." Honda asked  
  
"Jou?"  
  
/ It's the Pharaoh! / Jono seethed.  
  
\ Huh? That's just Yuugi. What are you talking about Jono? \  
  
/ No! I sense the Pharaoh! / Jono said, sounding pretty pissed.  
  
\ He's probably in the Puzzle-What are you doing!?!? \ Jou asked, confused.  
  
/ I'm taking over! /  
  
"Jou, are you alright?" Yuugi asked, concerned.  
  
Jou's eyes flashed red.  
  
(I think Jono's eyes are red..If not then, oh well they are now.)  
  
"Pharaoh." Jono growled.  
  
"Jou?" Yuugi and Honda said in unison.  
  
Yami came out of the puzzle and turned to Jono with a look of shock.  
  
"J-jono?"  
  
Jono lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Damn you, Pharaoh!! This is your fault! Your fault I'm stuck in this Ankh! Your fault I'm not with Seth! All your fault! I hate you!!"  
  
"Jou! What's gotten into you!?!? Put him down!!!!" Yuugi said, trying to pry Jono off Yami  
  
"Stop Yuugi. This isn't Jounouchi." Yami interrupted.  
  
"Put me down, Jono. If you forget, I too am trapped in a Millennium Item."  
  
"No! I want compensation!" He growled.  
  
\ Jono! Put Yami down! \  
  
He reluctantly did so and glared at Yami  
  
"You're lucky my Hikari stopped me, you bastard."  
  
"Yami, if that's not Jou, then who is it?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
"He's Jono. Spirit of the Millennium Ankh." Said Prince of Darkness answered.  
  
"Wh-what!?!?" Honda exclaimed, at the same time Yuugi yelled,  
  
"Since when does Jou have a Millennium Item!?!?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know how upset you are with me, Jono." Yami spoke.  
  
"Damn straight, I'm upset! You had my soul sealed into a freaking Ankh!" Jono screamed.  
  
"You separated me from Seth! I loved him.....I still love him......This is your fault!!!!"  
  
"Jono," Yami started but...  
  
"Oh, lookie here. If it isn't the Pharaoh and his pet mutt." A voice sounded from behind them.  
  
Jono turned around instantly.  
  
"Seth!?!?"  
  
\ Kaiba!?!? \  
  
"Seth! It's me! It's Jono!" He clutched onto Seto's arm, who shoved him off woth a sneer.  
  
"Don't touch me, mutt."  
  
"Wh-what's wrong? Seth? Don't - you remember me?" Jono asked near tears.  
  
That's around when Honda noticed what a crowd was forming, there being two Yuugi's and all, and glared everyone away. It didn't work too well though as he's quite funny looking when he glares...So Seto glared the rest away...Earning himself a glare from Honda. Not that he was scared mind you. Anyways.....  
  
"Jono, that's not Seth." Yami said, putting a hand on Jono's shoulder.  
  
"H-he was reborn!?!?" Jono asked frantically.  
  
Yami nodded slowly.  
  
"No.....Then.....a Millennium Item....?" Jono barely got out.  
  
"Not that I know of. I'm sorry Jono. I really am." Yami shook his head.  
  
"No....." 


	4. Take that Yami!

Er, last chapter I forgot to tell you what the symbols mean....I'll tell you now I suppose.....  
  
/ Jono /  
  
\ Jou \  
  
~ Seto ~  
  
~ ~ Seth ~ ~  
  
Right. that's that!  
  
"That's where you're wrong, cousin."  
  
Jono turned around again, still near tears.  
  
"Seth?"  
  
Seth nodded, smiling.  
  
(Which, just to say, freaked everyone, except Jono, out immensely, considering he looks like Seto.)  
  
Seth held out his arms and Jono, separating from Jou, ran into them.  
  
"I've missed you Seth." Jon whispered  
  
"I've missed you to, beautiful." Seth whispered back.  
  
~ I told you to stay inside the Scales! ~  
  
~ ~ Yeah, well, I told you that I was going to see him no matter what! ~ ~  
  
\ He's who you're married to?! \ Jou yelled.  
  
/ Yeah, isn't he the best? / Jono replied, gushing  
  
\Um.......Yeah sure....It's just that......\  
  
/What? /  
  
\ He looks.......Like Kaiba..... \  
  
/ And? /  
  
\ Nevermind.....\  
  
" Uh..Jou?" Honda asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Who's that?........ And why's he hugging that guy who looks like Kaiba?" Honda, yet again, asked.  
  
"His name's Jono, He's my Yami, and apparently that's his husband, Seth..." Jou replied, his eyes bugging, seeing someome who looks like him and his worst enemy...Hugging...  
  
"And he looks like Kaiba?" Honda said.  
  
"Yes." Jou replied again.  
  
"I see......"  
  
After that everyone was silent for a while....Except Jono and Seth, that is. Who this whole time were telling each other how much they loved the other....  
  
"I love you, Seth."  
  
"I love you, Jono."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"No, I love you more."  
  
"Nuh-uh, I lo-"  
  
"For Ra's sake, shut up!!!!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
The two glared at him then.  
  
"S-sorry.....You..just continue...heh.."  
  
They glared some more.  
  
"Um..I'm just....gonna go now...ah hah ha...It was, uh, nice to see you again,uh, cousin...."  
  
Seth glared harder.  
  
"BYE!" He screamed, disappearing into the puzzle.  
  
Seth and Jono stared at each other then started cracking up with laughter.  
  
(Which again freaked everyone out immensely)  
  
"He's still and idiot!" Jono cried with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, a total moron!" Seth said, laughing still.  
  
"I heard that!" Yami said through the Puzzle, making them stop.  
  
They started laughing again.  
  
Yami growled and shut up for the time being.  
  
"Kiss me, Seth." Jon said, looking at him lovingly.  
  
Seht wasleaning down to do so, when Seto grabbed him by the collar of the School jacket, they incidently were both wearing, and dragged him away, a scowl on his face.  
  
( They were in school after all and as you know the Yami's wear the same thing the Hikari's do.)  
  
"Come on you, you are not embarrassing me any more today." Seto told him.  
  
"Hey!" Seth yelled.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Whoop!" Seth said slipping out of the blue coat.  
  
"Hah! Freedom!" He yelled going back to Jono, who was sweatdropping, by the way, and getting ready to kiss him again.  
  
"Hey, Jono?"  
  
Or not.  
  
"Yes, what is it? You're kinda interrupting something, you know?" Jono said through clenched teeth. Thus making Seth and Jono sweatdrop.  
  
"Sorry..Um.Never mind..Just ignore me...."  
  
"I think I will." Jono said leaning towards Seth again, finally getting his much deserved kiss.  
  
Which, not to mention, totally grossed Honda out.  
  
ALRIGHTY THEN!!!!! There's chapter 4! PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!!! I'M SO SHOCKED AND CONFUSED!!!!! Review, please! 


	5. Jou takes over Momentarily of course

HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I've been keeping all you nice reviewers in suspense!!!!!!!!!!!! I BLAME SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!........As do most authors who are still in school.......ANY WAYS!!!!!!!!!NEXT CHAPTER AHOY!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So.....Kaiba..." Jou said.  
  
"What do you want, Mutt?"  
  
"Um, well it seems we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, because of our Yami's, so.....Why don't we..be friends...?" Jou asked hopefully.  
  
Seto smiled and said "Why don't we be more than friends?" and he leaned down and-  
  
Jou: WHOA WHOA!!!!!!!!! Hold it right there!!!! That is NOT what happened!! Damn, lying Authoress trying to change the story! I'LL tell you what REALLY happened!  
  
"So.Kaiba.?" That I did say.  
  
"What now, Mutt?"  
  
"Who the HELL trusted you with a Millennium Item?"  
  
Kaiba started glaring at, getting all pissy again.  
  
"Well, for your information, Mutt...I..Don't know..."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
He got this annoyed look on his face and said,  
  
"What did I just say? No, I don't know who gave it to me. Some mysterious person enshrouded in darkness rang the doorbell like crazy, I answered it, he told me to take the Scales, they belonged to me. When I, like any sensible person, asked him his name he disappeared, leaving the Scales behind."  
  
Blink, blink..Blink..Wow...That's the longest thing I've ever heard him say that wasn't an insult. Plus it sounded eerily familiar...I tell him so. He glares at me some more, the jerk.  
  
"When'd you get them?" I ask.  
  
"Yesterday"  
  
So much for long answers....Wait, yesterday!?  
  
"What time!?"  
  
"You're annoying me, Mutt."  
  
"Grr! I'm serious!" He's pissing me off! And he knows it too!  
  
He sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"Dusk"  
  
"D-dusk?" He nods.  
  
"Yeah, dusk. You too stupid to know what dusk is?"  
  
"Damn it! I know what dusk is" Now he's really pissing me off!  
  
"That's the same time I got the Ankh. And from the sound of it both our Items were delivered by the same person.."  
  
Kaiba started smirking at me.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't think Too hard, Mutt. You'll burst a brain cell."  
  
"Why you, lousy, son of a-"  
  
"Hikari, let's calm down, shall we?" Jono interrupted me!  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'Buts', Hikari."  
  
I groaned and Kaiba snickered.  
  
"Yeah, Mutt. Listen to your Yami."  
  
"Ahem" That was Seth.  
  
Kaiba's smirk died off. Which was hilarious, mind you.  
  
"I suggest you follow your own advice, and listen to your Yami, Seto."  
  
Seth said all calm, with a smirk.  
  
Heh, and Kaiba twitched.  
  
Funny as hell.  
  
And that's when touble came along.  
  
WELL, MINNA!!!!!!!! THAT'S CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!DID WE HAVE A GOOD TIME!?!?!? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	6. Big trouble

HI EVERYBODY!!!!! *Hi Dr. Nick!* *Cough* Ahem.......I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!  
  
FORGIVE MY LATENESS PLEASE!!!!!TO EXCUSE MY LATENESS! I SHALL UPDATE   
  
TWICE!!!I must now go mourn in the silence of my destiny..............  
  
'...' Jou's thoughts   
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Jou's point of view~  
  
"I sense Millenium Items."  
  
Oh hell...I know that voice. Please don't let it be who I think it is.  
  
I turn around and, Oh look, it's BAkura.....Wait........  
  
"Bakura!?"  
  
"Yes, and it would seem you have a Millenium Item." He sneered.  
  
'It's ok, it's ok. He can't do anything, we're in school.'   
  
Then I look around. The only ones here are Yuugi, Honda, Kaiba, Bakura,  
  
and me.  
  
/Hey!/  
  
Oh yeah, and Jono and Seth are here too.......  
  
/Better./  
  
As, I was SAYING, We're the only ones in the cafeteria and the bell rung   
  
20 minutes ago.  
  
"Give me the Ankh." Bakura says.  
  
"N-no way!" I yell bravely.  
  
/You call that brave?/  
  
\Shut up!\  
  
"Fine, have it your way. I'll take it by force!" Bakura smirked.  
  
"I don't think so." Jono stepped forward with some glowing ball   
  
in his hand.  
  
"Shame, shame Bakky. I'd have thought you'd remember what I told you  
  
about hurting people I care for. And in case you forgot, I learned a   
  
thing or two about Shadow Magic from Seth." Jono said, bouncing the  
  
magic in one hand, the other gesturing towards Seth.  
  
"That's Shadow Magic!?" I ask, increduosly.  
  
"Mm." He nodded.   
  
/Seth taught me. Along with a few other things.....Heh heh heh.../  
  
\ *sweatdrop*........Yeah.............\  
  
"J-jono?" Bakura was....Stuttering?  
  
"Jeeze, why is it, that whenever someone sees me they stutter out  
  
my name, like I'm some kinda ghost?" Jono said, whilst dissipating  
  
the orb of magic.  
  
Seth sweatdropped and said  
  
"Because you ARE a ghost sweetie..."  
  
Jono blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
(Which, just to say, made Kaiba turn pale.)  
  
"Wah, Jono!" Bakura's.......hugging Jono...? I'm scared now...  
  
So's everyone else.  
  
"GAH!!!!! Get him off, get him off!!!!!" Jono was yelling, trying to   
  
push him off.  
  
"Why-won't-you-let-go!? Damn it, don't just stand there! Get him off me!"  
  
Seth chucked-not the jealous type, I suppose-and tapped Bakura on the  
  
shoulder, causing him to look up and blink.  
  
"Seth! WAH!!!" And now he's hugging Seth.....You know, I'm REALLY   
  
getting scared here........  
  
"Did you hug Ishtar like this?" Seth sighed with a hand on his face.  
  
Bakura stopped hugging and thought for a moment.  
  
"Hmmm.....I DIDN'T! I'll have to hug him the next time I see him..."  
  
I think Bakura's gone even nuttier than usual.......That's when he   
  
separated from Ryou and continued to hug both Seth and Jono.  
  
"You think he missed us?" Seth deadpanned.  
  
"Yeah......I think so....." Jono, too deadpanned.  
  
'Aw, man, this situation just got 10 times worse...'  
  
Then, Ryou asked   
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Unfortunaely, no one knew how to answer, so we all, including Kaiba,  
  
shook our heads. 


	7. Craziness ensues

Chapter 7  
  
~3rd person POV~  
  
"Um....Yami?" Ryou, tenatively, asked.  
  
"Who are they, and why are you hugging them?"  
  
Bakura blinked, looking at his Hikari.  
  
"You mean, you don't KNOW!? They're only two of my best friends  
  
in the whole world!!!I've only told you about them about a million  
  
times!"   
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I tend to zone out when you talk about the past."  
  
Bakura was shocked. Very shocked. Shocked and angry!  
  
"Well, aren't you nice!?"   
  
Ryou shrugged.  
  
"It's boring."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
All the Yami's in the vicinity sweatdropped, used to Bakura's random  
  
antics. Everyone else? Well, they were sorta in a stupor, having never  
  
seen Bakky-chan so.....somewhat nice...Jono interupted Ryou and   
  
Bakura's mini-fight.  
  
"Uh, Bakura? You wanna let go of us now? It's getting kinda hard to  
  
breathe..."  
  
Yup, you guessed it, he was still firmly attatched to Seth and Jono.  
  
"S-sorry" Bakura let go, blushing slightly.  
  
"It's ok, I mean we missed you too, but it's no reason to SQUISH US  
  
TO DEATH!!!" Seth said.  
  
"I said sorry! JEEZE!" Bakura said, glaring at an already glaring  
  
Seth.  
  
Then they laughed.  
  
"Well, I see YOU'RE still the same. Crazy as ever!"  
  
"I'm not crazy!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Bakky and Seth argued back and forth.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jou, do you know what's going on?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Well, Jono DID say they were friends, but I guess I didn't believe him."  
  
Jou answered shocked at Bakura's nice-ish-ness.  
  
(Heh, if they're shocked now, wait til Ishtar shows up...Heh heh heh...)  
  
"Who would be freinds with an evil spirit!?" Honda yelled, causing  
  
all our resident "Evil" spirits to glare at him.  
  
"Uh...oops...Just ignore me...I don't know what I'm talking about..."  
  
Honda sweatdropped, backikng away.  
  
"We're not evil. It's more like 'Evil'" Bakura threw off handedly,   
  
making the hand motions.  
  
Seth and Jono sweatdropped.  
  
"Ignore him...He's crazy..." Seth started.  
  
"I'm not crazy!"  
  
"And besides," He continued, ignoring Bakky.  
  
"It's more like 'We're no evil, just misunderstood', crazy."  
  
"Quit calling me crazy! I'm not crazy!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
  
  
End chapter 7.  
  
THERE YA GOES YA CRAZIES!!!!!!!!!!! R/R KUDASAI!!!!!!  
  
(Please) 


	8. Meeting

GAH!!!!!!!!! SO SORRY for the lack of updates............I hope this next chappy makes up for it...............I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Jou's pov  
  
"Jono, why do you do this to me?" I ask as we walk home.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You embarrased me in front of all my friends! And Kaiba, to boot!"  
  
"Oh, that" He answers.  
  
"Yeah that!"  
  
"Why do you hate Seto so much, anyway?"  
  
"Why!? I'll tell you why! He's always going out of his way to call me names, like dog or mutt, and he hates me and all my friends! That's why!!!"  
  
Jono giggled. Why's he giggling?  
  
"Why are you giggling!?"  
  
He smiles at me.  
  
"He doesn't hate you. All that teasing means he likes you! Seth did basically the same thing to me!"  
  
I nearly fell over when I heard that!  
  
"It means what!?"  
  
Jono smiled again.  
  
"You're crazy Jono! There's no way!"  
  
"Believe what you will Hikari, but it's still true."  
  
"I hate you..........."  
  
He just giggled again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~*~*~*~**~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
We were walking on silence for a while, until,  
  
"When do we see Seth and Seto again?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Unfortunately..." I answer, dejected  
  
"Goody!"  
  
"Goody?"  
  
"Yup, Goody! Hey is that Bakura over there? It is! C'mon Hikari!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Jono dragged me over to the park where Bakura and Ryou were.........Making out?!?! Oh Ra....Why me.......?  
  
"Yo, Bakura! Finally got yourself a boyfriend, eh?" Jono yelled to them.  
  
Bakura and Ryou stopped sucking face and turned around blushing. Bakura regained control of his face first and smirked.  
  
"Sure did!" He grabbed Ryou posessively.  
  
"Yami....." Ryou looked embarrassed.  
  
"Heh. The palace magician always did say that in 5000 years or so you would find a love interest. And you never believed her. Tsk Tsk." Jono crossed his arms.  
  
"Shut up! I just wasn't inclined to believe her at the time......." Bakura was blushing again. He looks weird when he blushes.  
  
"Hey Jono!"  
  
Who's that?......Oh Seth.........And Kaiba............Damn it all!  
  
"Hi there, Sweetie!"  
  
"Don't call him that!" I yell.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!!"  
  
That was when Seth noticed Bakura still hugging Ryou.  
  
"Finally got yourself a boyfriend,eh?"  
  
"Yeah......."  
  
"Heh. the palace magician always did say in 5000 years or so you would. You never believed her either."  
  
Bakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah.........You know.......You and Jono really think alike......."  
  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Nothing........."  
  
"So what are you two doing out here, any way? Besides being leeches, that is." Jono asked, snickering.  
  
"Waiting for Ishtar and Malik, his Hikari." Bakura answered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh. Well, we'll wait with you!"  
  
"What!? But we can't-" I start  
  
"Shush you."  
  
"Aww, man......"  
  
I didn't want to watch the 3 yami's and one hikari doing coulple-y things so I walked over to where Kaiba's standing.  
  
"You know, you've been awfully silent these past couple of minutes. You ok?" I, hesitantly ask him. Hey, it's true, you know.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Is he blushing? Nah, couldn't be! But, then again...... I get closer. He is!!!  
  
"You're blushing!"  
  
At that he blushed harder. Weird......He doesn't seem himself do I'm just gonna leave him alone. For now.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
We've been waiting here for a while.  
  
"Hikari, come on!" A voice rang out from somewhere behind us.  
  
"Yami, where are you dragging me!?" A different voice said.  
  
"We're meeting Bakura up here."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"More plots to 'steal' the puzzle."  
  
"Really, now?"  
  
"Well ,no, he didn't specify, but that's most likely it, seeing as Bakura has a one-track mind."  
  
The second voice chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
The voices pushed through the bushes and revealed Ishtar and Malik.  
  
"Oh, hello." Malik said.  
  
Bakura charged toward Ishtar. (Still holding Ryou. Ryou:GAH!)  
  
"I do not have a one-track mind! You take it back!"  
  
Ishtar sweatdropped.  
  
"Fine, I take it back......Now, why are we here?"  
  
"Hmmph! I'm not telling!"  
  
Ishtar sighed, then noticed Ryou.  
  
"Got yourself a boyfriend? The magician was right after all."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Ok.......Well, if it's not important, we're leaving."  
  
"Wah! No, no, no! Don't leave! It's important, it's important!" Bakura cried out, clutching Ishtar's arm.  
  
Ishtar sighd again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you two fighting again?" Jono sighed.  
  
"Shame, shame."  
  
Ishtar blinked. And again. Once more. Oh, there he goes again.  
  
"Jono.....?"  
  
Jono nodded, grinning.  
  
"Wah! Glomp!" He, of course, glomped Jono.  
  
"Great.......Just great.....Can I get some help over here please!?"  
  
Seth stomped over, all pissed.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind letting go of him.....?"  
  
Ishtar blinked. (Again.......:(...........)  
  
"And Seth too! Double Glomp!"  
  
He glomped Seth too, which, as it turns out, was a very bad idea......Well, let's just say Ishtar met his fate.......and a dresser to the head........Malik was, rightfully, ticked off...  
  
"Kaiba! What the hell did you do to him!?"  
  
Kaiba was grinning.............Weird........He also looked amused........Double weird.........Then he looked confused......Triple-  
  
(A/n: Knock it off!!! Jou: Fine,fine.)  
  
Anyways, He got a look of understanding on his face and shook his head.  
  
(Jou: Weird! A/n: Shut up!!)  
  
"Not me." He pointed to Seth.  
  
"He did it."  
  
"Oh.........You!! I'll get you for this!!!" Malik stood up from where he was 'nursing' his yami and shook his fist.  
  
Ishtar started wailing.  
  
"Waahhh!!!!!! Seth, why're you so cruel to me!?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Waaahhhh!!!!!!"  
  
Malik sweatdropped and patted Ishtar on the back.  
  
"There, there........"  
  
"Hikari! He's so mean to me!!! Waahh!!!"  
  
Ishtar was sobbing madly (in a funny overexaggerated way that made one wonderif he was doing it on purpose) in Malik's shirt.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, including Kaiba, who, now that I mention it, has been acting very weird...  
  
I'm about to say something about it,but-  
  
"Aha! I knew I sensed evil around here!"  
  
Yami showed up.....  
  
"I'm so wounded! You would call your own brother evil!" Bakura said,sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not related to you." Yami said.  
  
Bakura blinked.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Because if you're kidding I'm gonna-"  
  
"I'm not 'Kidding', Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Oh,great! You remember your cousin but not your own brother! What stupendous luck!" Bakura seemed upset........  
  
"I mean I had hoped that since you remembered Seth you would remember us too, but nooooo!It's stupid tomb-robber, I hate you!" Bakura was ranting, mostly to himself.  
  
"I bet you don't even remember what our room looked like!"  
  
"Bakura, weren't you his cousin?" Jono asked.  
  
Bakura calmed down a bit.  
  
"No, no. You're confused. Seth is his cousin. I'm his brother. Same father, remember?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, yeah! I remember, now!" Jono said, smacking his fist into his palm.  
  
Ishtar finally stopped 'crying' and said "And I'm not related!"  
  
"No?" That was Jono.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why did I get that confused?" Jono again.  
  
"Because, all you ever did was absorb yoursef in Seth." Bakura said, smirking/grinning. Jono blushed.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Yami interrupted their little 'discussion'.  
  
"I don't care what either of you say. Neither of you lived in the palace, and I'm not related to the Tomb-robber!"  
  
Bakura was getting pretty pissed/upset.  
  
"Whatever! You don't know! Your memory is scrambled! The only reason you remember him-" He pointed to Seth.  
  
"Is because Isis told you! And most of what she said was wrong anyway!"  
  
"I'll have you know that I trust Isis and her predictions!"  
  
Malik shook his head.  
  
"It's true. Isis isn't always right. You'll note when Kaiba over here-" He pointed to Kaiba, who was looking kinda sheepish.........Weird.......  
  
"Won against her in that duel she was so sure she was going to win."  
  
"All right fine. But what about those tablets in the museum?" Yami asked in his I'm-the-Pharoah-and-I-know-all-voice.  
  
Bakaura smirked then laughed a bit.  
  
"A Fairy Tale father made to star his favorite Son."  
  
"Now, that's not entirely true!" Seth told him.  
  
Bakura looked at him pointedly.  
  
Seth sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok, so it is....... But who cares!? Uncle's long dead by now!"  
  
"Yeah......I guess....."  
  
Seth was about to say some thing else but stopped as if noticing something.  
  
Then his eyes widened and he smirked.  
  
"Idea!!" He shouted.  
  
"Ok, you!" He pointed to Jono.  
  
"You." Bakura was pointed to next.  
  
"No,not you....You...Aw, hell, forget it! Everyone, except Mine and Jono's hikari's and Cousin, follow me!!"  
  
He pointed into the air, dramatically.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Now, damn it!"  
  
"HAI!!" Everyone yelled, and Seth directed them away from the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~**~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
THERE'S CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!! What's Seth's big idea? What's wrong with Seto? Find out next chappie! Eh......Hopefully........ R/R PLEASE!!!!! 


	9. Memories restored Sorta

HIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the lack of updates but I'm in the process of moving so.......Well let's just say it's not going to well.......NEXT CHAPTER START!!!!!!!1111  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Ok, Bakura, I know why Yami doesn't have any all of his memory. There's a memory spell on the Millennium Puzzle!" Seth told everyone once they were out of sight.  
  
"Well duh! Why the hell do you think I've been trying to steal the damn thing!? Because I want its oh-so-mystical powers?!" Bakura yelled  
  
"Yeah, we figured that out from day one." Ishtar added.  
  
"Oh. Well, my plan's shot to hell."  
  
"That's why you wanted the puzzle?! So you could make him remember you?!" Malik and Ryou said. One of which more angry than the other.  
  
"Of course! Why else would we want it? The puzzle's the weakest of all the items. I mean, it doesn't do anything." Bakura answered.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't do anything!?" Malik, by now, was very, very ticked off.  
  
(A/N: Well, I'd be pretty pissed too if you spent half your life trying to use it to rule the world when it doesn't DO anything, wouldn't you?)  
  
"Well, it used to have some pretty powerful magick, but the Palace magician got rid of it because Yami kept using it to hurt people." Bakura said.  
  
"Heh, yeah, Boy was he ticked when he found out!" Ishtar added.  
  
"Then why do we want it!?" Malik yelled very, very angrily.  
  
"Well, duh, to get the spell off it."  
  
"Yeah, weren't you listening?"  
  
Malik was fuming.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Suddenly Ryou said something.  
  
(How original..)  
  
"Yami? I have an idea."  
  
Bakura was flabbergasted. (That's a fun word!)  
  
"Y-you'll help?!"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"Hai. Listen up, everyone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me? Yami-san. May hold the Millennium Puzzle?" Ryou asked in the cutest voice he could muster. Yami was nervous.  
  
"Ah, well, I don't think."  
  
Ryou turned on the Chibi Eyes.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease?"  
  
Yami was caving.  
  
"All right..."  
  
He gave it to Ryou.  
  
"But only for a second!"  
  
"Thank you. Yami!! Catch!!"  
  
Ryou threw it to Bakura, who previously was pretending to talk to Malik.  
  
(Very badly, I might add. Ex.: Bakura: Talking, talking, talking, talking.)  
  
Bakura just barely caught the Puzzle and began chanting a spell.  
  
"Ryou you traitor! Tomb-Robber! Return my Puzzle this instant!"  
  
Yami was shaking with rage.  
  
(Ooh..Not a good sign!) Bakura finished up the spell and threw it to him.  
  
"Here. You keep it. I don't want it."  
  
Yami was hesitant but put it back around his neck.  
  
(STUPID!!)  
  
A light surrounded him and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Ow..My head.."  
  
Yami looked up to see Bakura leaning over him.  
  
"Hey do you remember me?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami glared.  
  
"How the hell would anyone forget you, bastard? Now help me up, damn it!"  
  
Bakura ignored the ask for help and stood up straight.  
  
"He's cursing! He's definitely back to normal! As normal as he gets anyway."  
  
"Damn it, Bakura! Help me up!" Yami yelled.  
  
"He called me by my name! Ryou, did you here that?! He said my name!" Bakura said, turning to Ryou, who was smiling.  
  
"Yes, I heard it. I'm, happy for you, Yami." Ryou answered, hugging Bakura.  
  
(Aww....)  
  
Doing so he drew Yami's attention.  
  
"Woah..I'm seeing double..Not good."  
  
"No, you're not. Don't you remember Ryou? My Hikari?" Bakura asked, getting slightly worried.  
  
(Hell, I'd be worried to. Yugi'd kill me if I did something like that.)  
  
"Hikari? What language is that?"  
  
Then Yami looked at Bakura again.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?"  
  
He looked at himself.  
  
"Gah! What the hell am I wearing?!"  
  
"Oh hell..This is not good..AAHH!! Yugi'll kill me!!! Hell, Yugi'll kill me!!!" Bakura was freaking out big time.  
  
Just then Seth walked up and hit Yami on the head.  
  
"Seth?! What the hell!?"  
  
"Knock it off. You're scaring Bakura."  
  
"Aww..How'd you know?"  
  
"Simple. Your eyes are glazed."  
  
"Meaning.?"  
  
Seth sighed.  
  
"You're talking to Yugi."  
  
"Oh..Damn it!"  
  
"You faker!"  
  
(Sonic anyone?)  
  
Bakura was pissed.  
  
"I want retribution!"  
  
"Uh.Oops?"  
  
"Try - Again!"  
  
"Umm.ok.Uh, sorry?"  
  
"Better. Now!" Bakura pointed.  
  
"Let's go home!"  
  
Well, that's not what anyone was expecting sooo..they all fell over. Seto was the first to recover.  
  
"What the hell 'Let's go home'!? Are you mad!?"  
  
Jou recovered next.  
  
"Strange as this sounds, I have to agree with Kaiba on this. Are you daft, man!? 'Home'!? Your long lost brother finally remembers you and you wanna go home!?"  
  
Seto was blushing. Jou continued his rant.  
  
"And you!! You've been blushing and stuttering all day!! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Seto just blushed harder.  
  
"Uh.um.I.."  
  
"See! That's not you!"  
  
Seto mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, 'How would you know me?'"  
  
Jou was taken a back.  
  
"W-well.I don't.But...I'd like to...."  
  
/Oohhh!!!! Hikari has a cruuuushhh!!!!/  
  
\Do not!!\  
  
Jou was blushing.  
  
"What did you say?" Seto asked.  
  
"I said.I said 'I'd like to get to know you.'"  
  
"I.need to go!" Seto ran off.  
  
"Hey! Don't you run away from me!!" Jou yelled.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"I can tell you why Seto's been like that." Seth spoke from nowhere.  
  
Jou ran up to him and grabbed his collar, which was hard to do, considering Seth's taller than him.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Seth looked highly amused.  
  
"Spell." He said confusing almost everyone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Jono came forward.  
  
"Seth, you didn't!"  
  
"I did."  
  
Jono sighed.  
  
"Well, it's no wonder! That's a pretty powerful spell. Did you have to use it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jounouchi interreupted.  
  
"Wait, hold up! What spell?"  
  
"It's an as-of-yet un-named spell that makes whoever it was cast upon unable to hide their true selves with a hypothetical emotional mask." Seth answered.  
  
Jou was clueless.  
  
"Meaning..?"  
  
"That he has to act like his true self and not the evil, conniving bastard he pretends to be, no matter how much he doesn't want to." Jono supplied.  
  
"Oh.." Jounouchi got a devious smirk on his face.  
  
"Excellent." Jounouchi ran after Seto screaming,  
  
"Yo, Kaiba! Wait up!!"  
  
Jono gaped.  
  
"Somehow, I know, no good will come of this."  
  
"Aa." Seth sweatdropped.  
  
"Perhaps, I shouldn't have told him."  
  
"No.I don't think you should have....."  
  
END CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
So now we all know what happened to Seto! Poor poor dear....REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Ay yi yi!

Hi all!!!!!!!!The move's gone sucky and we haven't nearly got everything unpacked and we've been here for almst a month! How bad is that!? Anyways, wow this update is faster than normal! Most likely because I've had nothing to do but write on the drive to Mississippi from Colorado........Ah well here's your newest extra long chapter!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jounouchi finally caught up to Seto and put his hand on his shoulder, panting for breath.  
  
"What do you want?" Seto asked him, still facing the other direction.  
  
Jounouchi got back his breath  
  
"So your Yami put a spell on you."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"So far, I'm seeing no extreme differences."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Aren't you cheery."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Ooh, sarcasm."  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
At that Seto turned around and started walking.  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
Seto stopped and walked back.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't call me that. That was my stepfather's name, not mine."  
  
Jounouchi was startled. "A-all right. What should I call you, then?"  
  
"Just Seto."  
  
Jou smiled then. "Fine. And since I'm calling your given name, you can use mine. It's Katsuya."  
  
Seto smiled a bit. "I know."  
  
"Wonderful. Now, let's turn your little butt right back around and back to the others. Ne, Seto?"  
  
Seto's smile got bigger. "Right, but I'm not lowering myself as to actually talking to them yet."  
  
Jou laughed. "Not yet, no. Didn't really expect you to. Now, come on!"  
  
Seto nodded, smile, amazingly, widening even more. "Let's go, Katsuya."  
  
As they neared the others Seto tried to wipe away his smile, and Jou was grinning ear to ear as he watched him do so.  
  
"Hey, guys! Look who I found!"  
  
"Hikari!" Jono shouted. "You two didn't get into a fight, did you?"  
  
"Heh. No, we didn't.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Yugi almost yelled.  
  
"Yes, I'm- Wait, Yugi? When'd you get here?"  
  
"I've been here. I've been sleeping in the Puzzle."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, Kaiba, you can't be a jerk anymore, eh?" Malik asked.  
  
Seto looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're an idiot."  
  
"I guess that's a 'no'..." Malik sulked, Jou snickered.  
  
"Serves you right, for being spiteful to Seto!" This statement caused everyone to stare at him.  
  
"What?" They blinked. "What!?"  
  
Yugi spoke first. "Jou, do you realize what you just said?"  
  
Jou spoke slowly. "Ye~s."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How sure?"  
  
"Pretty damn sure."  
  
"Could you repeat it?"  
  
"Yugi-"  
  
"Could you repeat it!?"  
  
Jou sighed. Seto snickered. Jou glanced at him and he looked away, whistling. Jou shook his head and sighed again.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
"All right, all right! 'It serves you right for being spiteful to Seto.' There, happy?"  
  
"Yes. Now, you just called him by his given name." He, when I say he I mean Yugi, pointed at our resident blue-eyed, brown-haired bishi.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Now, do you see?!"  
  
"No, is there some sort of problem here? What do you think, S'to?" Jou asked, turning to him.  
  
Seto shrugged. "It seems, to me, Katsuya, that your friend, here, is going nutty in the head."  
  
"Gah! Now you did it! And I'm not going nutty!!!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not-"  
  
"Yugi, what's whith all the yelling?"  
  
"Yami! You've got to help! Jou's calling Kaiba Seto, and Kaiba's calling Jou Katsuya, and everything's wrong, and I'm all confused, and you've gotta stop it!!!!!!" Yugi cried, clasping onto Yami's leg like a madman.  
  
Yami looked back and forth Seto and Jou and shrugged. "I see no problem here." He pried Yugi off of his leg and started walking toward Ishtar. "Hey, Ishtar, save me some of those pies!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! The EVIL's gotten Yami too!!!!!! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?!?!?!?" Yugi started sobbing much like Ishtar was when Seth bashed his head in with a dresser. "Don't worry! I'll save you!!!" He rushed off yelling. "Yami, wait for meee!!!!!! I shall set you freeeeeee!!!!"  
  
Seto and Jou sweatdropped. "Is he always like this?"  
  
"Usually, no......Unless there's some kind of 'EVIL' out to get the world.........That's when he turns on the crazy........"  
  
"I see..........."  
  
"Hey, Yami, what kind of pies are those?"  
  
Seto sweatdropped and shook his head, sighing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, never mind."  
  
Jou shrugged. "Eh, whatever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandpa!!! You've gotta help! Yami's been taken over by EVIL!!!!!" Yugi ran into the gameshop, waving his arms wildly.  
  
"Grandpa, are you here!?"  
  
"Yugi! Calm down! What's the rush?" Sugoroku came from behind the counter.  
  
"It's Yami! He's been possessed!!! By EVIL!!!!!" Yugi said, grabbing and shaking him by the collar. "You've-Got-To-Helllllp!!!"  
  
"Now, now, Yugi. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."  
  
"Et tu Grandpa? Et tu? Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I've gotta get outta here! I know! Honda! Maybe he'll help!" He ran out the door, leaving his grandpa to scratch his ead in bewilderment.  
  
*~*~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~*****  
  
"Hondaaaaaa!" Yugi yelled rushing into Honda's house/apartment/trailer/Bachelor pad.1 "Problems, Honda! Big, big problems! Do you hear me!?"  
  
"Woah, little dude! Calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Everyone's been possessed by EVIL!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! And you've got to help me!"  
  
"Are you crazy!? No way!"  
  
"But you gotta!"  
  
"Hakuna Matata!"2  
  
Yugi blinked. "What.....?"  
  
Honda blushed and sweatdropped. "Uh......Never mind."  
  
"I see.......Yeah, well, whatever, what are we gonna do!?"  
  
"I don't know!!!"  
  
Wow, this is getting rather redundant. So let us check up on our, as Yugi would say, Friends possessed by 'EVIL', shall we?  
  
"This pie is really good." Jou was munching happily on his slice of pie.  
  
Ishtar nodded. "Hat's off to that!"  
  
Now, this was a rather strange thing to say so, as you've probably guessed, Let the gaping begin!  
  
"What!? It is!!"  
  
Malik just giggled and clutched his yami's arm. "You're so cute!"  
  
Jounouchi spoke up. "Umm......Is it just me, or was that extremely freaky......?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Yes, I'd have to say that was extremely freaky."  
  
Seth drawled. "Oh, yes, while you two were off 'talking'-"  
  
"Hey!" Jou and Seto blushed.  
  
"I decided to use the spell on everyone. And speaking of which-" He trew a fine powder on Jou, making him sneeze.  
  
" *Achoo, sniff*..........I hate you......" He glared at him.  
  
"So let's see some of your true self!" Seht joked.  
  
Jou glared harder. "Fuck you."  
  
"So far, I'm seeing no extreme differences."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Aren't you cheery."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Ooh, sarcasm."3  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Ooh, said that too."  
  
"Why won't you shut up!?"  
  
Seth shrugged. "No idea."  
  
"Gah!" Jou was practically pulling out his hair.  
  
"Umm......Katsuya?" Seto tapped his shoulder.  
  
Jou's mood changed instantly. "Hai~~?" He said all cutesy, turning around, with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Umm........We, when I say we I mean Seth and I, need to go."  
  
Jou's spirit dampened slightly, (Chh! Slightly, sure!) and Seto noticed.  
  
"Mokuba's-"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"Eep! M-Mokuba......Eh heh, what are you doing here.......?" Seto was nervous.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question." Mokuba replied, walking ip to him.  
  
"Ah, well, you see....." Seto jumped behind Jou. "Katsuya, help!"  
  
"You were supposed to take me to the park!" Mokuba pointed, not noticing his brother' slip.  
  
Jou moved out of the way. "You were supposed to take him to the park!? Oh no, you can count me out, Seto!"  
  
"Some help you are, Katsuya." Seto mumbled.  
  
This time Mokuba noticed. "Since when are you two on a given name basis?" He asked, slyly.  
  
They blushed, and Jou looked at his watch. "Um, since 20 minutes ago."  
  
"I see......Seth used the spell on you too?"  
  
Jou nodded. "Yeah, but only about 10 seconds ago."  
  
"Really, now? Interesting.....Kyeh heh heh......"  
  
"I'm scared......." Jou whispered,Seto nodded.  
  
"Now, about the park."  
  
"It was his fault!" Seto yelled, pointing at Seth.  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Well, we're here now aren't we!?" (Remember they've been at the park since chapter 8.)  
  
"Ah-Hey, we are!!" Mokuba ran off to the swings. "See you later, Seto!! Wheee!!!!!"  
  
Seto sweatdropped and put a hand to his head. "Ay."  
  
"I feel you pain." Jou said, patting him on the back.  
  
"I'm sure." Seto deadpanned.  
  
"Hey, I've got a younger sibling too!"  
  
"Yes, but not as young as Mokuba."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything!?"  
  
"It just does."  
  
"You..........Well, it does, sorta, make a difference, doesn't it?"  
  
"Uh, yes it does."  
  
Everyone was stupefied with Jou's admittance.  
  
"What!?"  
  
(Jou: Hey, Author Lady!!! This joke's getting old! AL: Who asked you!?)  
  
"Well, whatever. You guys just suck. Oh, and speaking of sucking, I thougth you said you used the spell on everyone." Jounouchi accused, looking toward Seth.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh, no you didn't! Yugi wasn't different at all!"  
  
"Oh, well, that's because this dunderhead was 'protecting' him." He stuck a finger in Yami's direction.  
  
Jou nodded. "Oh."  
  
Yami heard and marched up. "And just what is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me say it again, slower. Thi~s-du~nde~r-hea~d- wa~s-pro~tec~ti~ng-hi~m. There, do you get it now?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I understand. Thankyou for clearing that up for me. Bakura!! Stay away from my pie!!!" Yami then walked back to have some more pie.  
  
Jou was shocked, but Seth, quite used to it, just sighed.  
  
"His stupidity is highly disturbing......."  
  
"Don't worry.....You'll get used to it...."  
  
"I don't think I want to........Umm.......Say, Seto?" He turned to him.  
  
"Yeah......?"  
  
"Is Mokuba supposed to hanging upside down like that?" He asked, pointing at the chibi-ish boy, who, at the moment, was hanging upside down from the top of the swing. And when I say top, I mean the bar the swings are attached to.  
  
"Gah!" Seto ran, well, actually walked briskly, to the swings. "Mokuba! What have I told you about doing that!?"  
  
"Umm......."Mokuba swung. Seto 'eep'ed a little at that.  
  
(Seto: 'Eep'ed!? AL: It was an eep of indignation!"  
  
"I can't quite remember......." Mokuba swung some more. "Was it......Do it as often as possible?"  
  
"Mokuba~" Seto warned.  
  
"Eep! Ok, ok!" He jumped off. "It was 'never do it again'."  
  
"Exactly! Now, never do it again!"  
  
"Hmmph!" Seto ignored Mokuba's previously noted 'hmmph' of indignation and strode back to Katsuya.  
  
"Ay, that kid. He's going to hurt himself if he keeps it up."  
  
"True, and when he does he's gonna realize you were right. Then you can rudb it in his face!" Jou laughed.  
  
"Ah-I could.....But, nah, that'd be too mean...."  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet......." They stood in embarrassed silence. "Umm.......Seto? DOn't look now.......But he's at it again......."  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
*~*~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Ok, look Yugi, I have no idea what we're gonna do, so why don't we get help from Anzu?" Honda pointed out.  
  
"No, no, that'll never work. Hmm.....I know! Let's go get help from Anzu!"  
  
"Brilliant! Now, why didn't I think of that.....?"  
  
"Onward!" Yugi pointed at the wall.  
  
"I think you meant o point in this direction......."Honda sweatdropped, pointing Yugi's finger in the right direction.  
  
Yugi blushed. "Yes..............ONWARD!!!!"  
  
Ay yi yi! What's Yugi gotten himself into.........? I mean c'mon......Anzu? *Shudders* ' Til next time!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
1.I couldn't decide where Honda lived, so I put all of them! 2. I've been watching the new Lion King movie way too much......Heh heh....... 3.This conversation seem familiar? IT BETTER!!!!! 


	11. Okay, Anzu's just plain homophobic, and ...

HI ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter eleven...........YAY!!!!  
  
Ch. 11  
  
"ANZU!!!" Yugi cried, pounding on her door. "You've gotta help!"  
  
Anzu opened the door, looking quite baffed. Yugi, Honda, what's wrong?"  
  
The two boys got on their knees and clutched at her skirt, bawling waterfall tears. "Anzu, the 'EVIL' has possesed everyone! Even Yami!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Will you help us!?"  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"But, Anzu!"  
  
"Of course, I will! Nothing hurts my friends! Friends stick together and friends should always help friends! Friends are special and friends-"  
  
"Ok Anzu, we get it!" Anzu continued her frienship rant and the boys sweatdropped.  
  
Yugi asked, "Why did we come to her again.......?"  
  
"Umm........I dunno....."  
  
"Oh, wait, I remember! The 'EVIL'!!! C'mon! Everyone's at the park!"  
  
Anzu finally stopped her friendship chatter, and marched off. " 'EVIL'! Here we come!"  
  
"Ra, that was corny......."  
  
(A/N: He gets it from Yami.)  
  
"I'd have to agree........."  
  
............................................................................ .................  
  
"Oh, well!" The boys shrugged and took off after her. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
Back to our duo.......Wait, that's not right......How many of them are there......?........1.....2....Damn it, hold still so I can count! Aw, fuck, screw this.  
  
The very large group of people were sitting at a pic-nic table (Although, technically, they weren't all sitting.), eating pie. There, that'll work. Seto had finally gotten Mokuba off the swings and was lecturing him on safety, while Jou, who was standing nearby, popped up every now and then with a 'Yeah' or an ' Uh-huh, that's right'. Needless to say, it was getting quite annoying.  
  
"Katsuya, could ya, oh, I dunno, stop it!"  
  
Jou shrunk........You know, he got all chibi-like....... "Sorry......"  
  
Seto felt a tug on his heartstrings.  
  
(Aww...)  
  
"I appreciate your trying to help, but all those interuptions were annoying and degrading the value of the lecture. And don't apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, not you."  
  
Jou sniffed. (He's still a chibi.) "So, we're friends again........?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Yeah, we're friends again."  
  
"Yay!" Jou glomped him and Seto put an arm around him. During this 'glomp' Jou turned back to normal and they realized what they were doing. They blushed but were to embarrassed to pull away. Then there was a wolf-whistle from the table. They frantically pulled away and coughed, blushing still.  
  
"S-sorry..........." Jou mumbled.  
  
"S'okay......." Seto also mumbled, turning away. "Let's...Let's go have some more pie....."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
When they reached the table Yami asked them, "So, were you two haveing fun?"  
  
Their blushing hadn't gone away, but it had lessened. This comment brought it back up again.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
During this little 'interaction' Mokuba had wandered back to the swings and was plotting. "I'll get those two together if it's the last thing I do! Kyahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"  
  
(Erm....Yes, Mokuba's slightly crazy.....I think it has something to do with those poisons he loves so much..... Anybody remember in the manga where he poisoned Jou and tried to poison Yugi...?......Yeah......Shudder)  
  
"Hey Anzu....?" Yugi stated.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This isn't the way to the park......"  
  
""It's not......?"  
  
"No."  
  
"God damn it......."  
  
"Gasp!!! Anzu!!!!!!"  
  
"What?! I can curse too! Just because I'm a friendship crazy ditz doesn't mean I can't curse!!"  
  
(Sorry, I couldn't resist!)  
  
Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"No, no, no, not that! Look!" Honda pointed "It's Otogi, my secret crush!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Honda blushed. "I didn't say anything!!! Nope, nothing, nothing what-so- ever!!" He yelled, waving his hands wildly. "Ha, ha.....ha......Yeah........"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Kyaah!! Oh, it's you.....Damn, it you scared me! What do you want?" Honda huffed.  
  
"Your secret crush, am I?" Otogi raised an eyebrow, grinning.  
  
"Wha-Who told you!? Er, I mean........You don't know what you're talking about!!"  
  
"Honda, I was less than three feet away from you when you said it. I think I know what I'm talking about." That being said he swooped down and planted a soul-searing kiss on Honda's lips. " I like you too." Otogi grinned.  
  
Honda, however, was a living breathing tomato.....Er.....not that tomatoes aren't alive but.........well you know what I mean.......  
  
"Guh......."  
  
Otogi snickered and pulled him close. "So, what are you guys up to?"  
  
Anzu looked on in distaste but perked up when she heard his question. "Everyone has been possessed by 'EVIL' !!!!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! And you've got to help us! They're in the park!"  
  
Otogi shook his head, still holding Honda around the waist. "No, I meant that's not possible. And if they're in the park what are you doing up here? The park's that way." He said pointing in the direction they had come from.  
  
"Anzu got us lost." Yugi remarked.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"And what do you mean the 'EVIL's' not possible?! The 'EVIL' is so possible! It's true,dang it! And I'll prove it! Follow me!" Yugi stated marching (not literally) toward the city.  
  
"Eh, Yugi-" Otogi started.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're going the wrong way again..."  
  
Yugi stopped his 'marching', one leg still in the air, and muttered, "God damn it...."  
  
Well, Yugi finally got turned in the right direction and led everyone to the park, (It's about damn time they got there!) where they found the members of our group not only eating pie, but the ones who had lovers present (The ones who have future lovers present but don't know it don't count, and in case you forgot the only couples at this point are Bakura/Ryou, Seth/Jono, and I don't know if I mentioned it or not but Ishtar and Malik are together too.) were making out between bites.....All- in-all a fairly disturbing sight for the four newbies to the scene.  
  
"See!! What'd I tell you!? The 'EVIL' is at work!" Yugi shouted, pointing.  
  
Yami, who previously was sulking because his soon-to-be lover wasn't there, noticed this and squealed, yes squealed, with delight. "Yugi!!!" Glomp.  
  
"Kyaaah!!! Get it off, get it off!!!!! The 'EVIL', the 'EVIL'!!!" Yami just snuggled his chest. (The pie made him sugar high.)  
  
By now everyone else had noticed Yugi's triumphant return and were snickering/giggling at his plight. Seto, being the person he is, was only smirking, however. Bakura stopped giggling (Bakura: I was snickering! A/N: Whatever.)and went up to his half-brother smirking.  
  
"Let go, you twit." He pried Yami away from Yugi and dragged him back to the table.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "You see!? Bakura helped me! Bakura! He doesn't help, he hinders! Do you see what the 'EVIL' has done!?" He shrieked.  
  
Otogi drew a lazy hand across a still red and having trouble breathing Honda's chest. "Yeah, it made Bakura nice, and from the looks of it people who used to be at eachother's throats 24/7 are getting along like old friends." He added, as he noticed everyone going back to what they were doing. "Isn't that good?"  
  
Yugi blinked and put a hand to his face. "Umm.......I hadn't thought of that....."  
  
Otogi sweatdropped. "Obviously........."  
  
That was when Seth thought to himself, This would be the perfect time to spell Yugi..... (Oh god, I just realized what that sounds like....lol!)  
  
Seto heard and smirked. I've always wondered what the real Yugi was like.  
  
Well, here's you chance, Hikari. Seth snuck up on Yugi and poured some of the magic powder on his head.  
  
"Hey! achoo What the hell was that!?"  
  
"Gasp! Yugi! You're to young to curse!"Yami, still quite sugar high, (obviously) gasped.  
  
"I'm sixteen......" Yugi deadpanned.  
  
"That's too young!"  
  
"Ryou's sixteen and I'm sure he curses." Yugi looked pointedly at Ryou, who fidgeted slightly.  
  
"Erm.....Me....? Ha ha......That's damn crazy...er, I mean.....Fuck......"  
  
"See!?"  
  
"Ryou! Gasp! You shouldn't curse either!"  
  
Ryou raised his eyebrows. " Ha! Well, excuse me, Mister I-can-do-whatever- the-hell-I-want-because-I-used-to-be-Pharoah! But you curse too! So, fuck you!" (Oo.....Damn...........)  
  
"Yes, but I'm older than you, so ha!"  
  
"Not by much!"  
  
"Hello!? I'm 5000 years older than you!"  
  
"Yeah, but you have the menaality of a 2 year old!"  
  
Bakura was sweatdropping, and looking back and forth between the two, not sure if he should be glad Ryou was showing a back bone or not.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be glad Ryou's showing a backbone or not...." I just said that! Anyway, Bakura sighed and pulled Ryou away. "Ryou, you do realize that you're arguing with a sugar high and an even more than usual not in his right mind Yami, don't you?"  
  
Ryou blinked then blushed. "I knew that....."  
  
Bakura snickered. "Sure."  
  
Yami, now that his verbal sparring match was over, decide to pester Yugi again. "Yugi!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I love you!" Yami glomped him.....again. And a blushingYugi screamed.....again....  
  
"Kyah!!! Get off!"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Iie! Aishiteru!" No! I love you!  
  
Yugi stopped struggling and his eyes softened. "I love you too, Yami."  
  
"Yay!" Yami glomped him harder.  
  
Yugi turned blue. "Yami....guh...need....air...."  
  
Yami giggled and loosened his grip. "Sorry Aibou."  
  
Anzu was speechless. "But, but-" Or not... "I love you, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked at her. "Er.....Wow, I don't know what to say.....Umm...Sorry?"  
  
"Sorry? Sorry!? Oh no, you're the ones who're gonna be sorry!" Anzu had snapped. She looked around at Honda and Otogi, who were hugging behind her, at Seto and Jounouchi, who were having a food fight, at Bakura and Ryou, who were making out under a tree, at Seth and Jono, who were also making out under a tree, at Malik and Ishtar, who were licking pie off eachothers faces, at Yugi and Yami, still wrapped around eachother in front of her, and at Mokuba, who was video-taping the whole thing. "You're all disgusting!"  
  
Everyone froze mid-action, and looked at her questionably.  
  
"This is wrong!" She fumed. "Boys shouldn't be like this with other boys!!!!!!"  
  
"Now, wait just a minute-" Yugi started.  
  
"No, you wait just a minute!! I've had it! I've been nothing but a friend to you people and this is how you repay me!?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Anzu?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What am I talking about!? I loved you and you went and fell in love with him!!" She pointed at a slightly less hyper Yami.  
  
"Well, yeah.....I mean, I am gay...."  
  
"Ooh you!! I hate you!!" Anzu slapped Yugi and started off.  
  
Yami was no longer sugar-high. Yami was pissed. So pissed he was glowing. "No one...slaps my Aibou...."  
  
"Ha, you're aibo-?" Anzu turned around and gasped. The Eye of Horus (That is right isn't it.....?) was glowing on his head.  
  
"Mind crush!" Anzu was gone!  
  
"Damn...." A whoop of joy rang out from the group.  
  
"God damn, that was awesome!"  
  
"See you in hell, bitch!"  
  
"Way to go, Phaoah!"  
  
"You rule, Yami!...............Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you......."  
  
Yami looked sheepish and was rubing the back of his neck. "It had to be done....I mean, she was just being stupid and..........."  
  
Yugi walked up to him, smiling. "Thanks Yami."  
  
"Aww....It was nothing......" He was still looking a might sheepish.  
  
(Man, he's so out of character......Consider it part of Seth's spell......)  
  
Yugi grinned, stod on his tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. Yami blushed and put a hand to his face.  
  
"Aww, did we just witness the first kiss?" Ishtar snickered.  
  
Yami glared at him, still blushing, and said, "Shut you face!"  
  
Everyone just laughed and went back to their lovers and/or soon to be ones.  
  
WHOO!!!!!!!!!That was an extra long chappie!!!.................Well, it was extra long on paper any way........(((.-))()...........Jeeze alotta action in this one! Plus two more couples are together!! YAY!!!!! Review please!!!!!!! 


End file.
